


Taken

by DreamCloudHalo



Series: Glitz and Glam of Gatsby [2]
Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author regrets nothing except general lack of sleep, Bootlegging crime, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Guns, Jay Gatsby Lives, Kidnapped by Meyer Wolfsheim, Kidnapping, M/M, Nick Carraway kidnapped, One Shot, Rescued, Written very late one night, alternate au, mild depictions of violence, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCloudHalo/pseuds/DreamCloudHalo
Summary: “...blood was gushing from his head and travelling down his face. It filled his mouth with a salty presence to the point where he was essentially drowning in it.“Mr. Carraway, I do apologise for the rough treatment - unfortunately, my men don’t understand what it’s like to be nice...”Nick is taken by Meyer Wolfsheim, and his only hope of rescue is Gatsby.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: Glitz and Glam of Gatsby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823692
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Taken

“He.........king........up.....”  
Underwater. It felt like being underwater. As if the sea had taken him and blocked all his senses.  
Except. Not all of his senses. Nick could smell something odd. Like...corroding metal. The kind you’d see in creepy movies, in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.  
He could feel now too. The side of his face was warm and sticky. Someone was pouring a hot liquid down on his cheek.

Ah. The eyes opened a crack. Bleary lights that expanded as the pupils tried to adjust. A ruby red seemed to cover everything though.  
Taste. His sense of taste had finally emerged from the ocean. That warm liquid was in his mouth. It tasted salty, this strange foreign substance.

“Tighten the ropes, make sure he’s secure. He was in the army remember.”  
The hearing was back. All of a sudden, Nick’s conscious was pulled from out of the sea as his body came roaring back into functionality. His ears had a small ringing sound in them, but other than that Nick could hear again. 

His eyes squinted at the light being shone down on him, and he examined his surroundings. They...came as a shock. 

Nick was actually in an abandoned warehouse. Empty boxes rotting at the hinges stacked high above one another. A flimsy little lightbulb swung from the ceiling and wavered about like a tiny wrecking ball, back and forth. Chains cascaded from the walls where wares were once kept, high above, safe from the rats that would scamper below. Machines with tantalising claws hung limp, trying to reach out towards the occupants of the warehouse. 

A searing pain suddenly took root in Nick’s head and he groaned. He came to a realisation that nobody was pouring liquid on him; blood was gushing from his head and travelling down his face. It filled his mouth with a salty presence to the point where he was essentially drowning in it. 

“Mr. Carraway, I do apologise for the rough treatment - unfortunately, my men don’t understand what it’s like to be nice...”

A leering voice exulted from one of the corners of the room. A small glint of a tooth-like pin in the mans tie, and the shine of his pearly whites was all Nick needed to conclude that the man was Meyer Wolfsheim. 

Nick turned and spat on the floor, removing as much blood from his mouth as he could. After doing so, he found the difficulty in moving - his hands were tied harshly behind his back, connected to the chair he was sitting in. His legs, too, were bound, constricting all movement. 

“What...what’s going on?”  
Nicks memory was drawing blanks. He could remember nothing of the previous day, nor week. Everything was such a blur of flimsy little memories strung together by a piece of wire. Only one word continued to crop up in his mind: ‘danger.’

“Don’t fret, Mr. Carraway, you haven’t done anything wrong. We’re nearly using you as - how should I put this? - leverage.”  
“Leverage?”  
“Indeed.”  
Wolfsheim stood from his chair and waltzed over, putting a hand on Nick’s head and petting him. Nick shuddered in disgust and fear.  
“I’m sure we won’t have to wait too long...”

Nick heard the telltale click of a guns safety turning off, and felt the cool metal being pressed against his head. Nick’s limbs seized up in fear and his breathing became ragged with despair.  
“Please...nobody would come for me...”  
He mumbled, trying to tilt his head slowly away from the gun. Wolfsheim’s henchman only pressed the barrel more menacingly towards him. 

Wolfsheim circled the room, and stopped a few inches short of Nick.  
“And why would you think that, Mr. Carraway.”  
“Why, I only arrived in New York six months ago! I’ve hardly made any friendships at all. Nobody would come for someone as insignificant as me.”

Meyer grinned like a Cheshire Cat.  
“Not even...Gatsby?”  
The authors body froze. Of course this had something to do with Gatsby. Nick didn’t even know why he didn’t consider the golden man in the first place. Only Gatsby could be wrapped up in a fantastical and terrifying scheme such as this.  
“Why...Jay and I are simply friends. Nothing more...”  
Nick mumbled, trying to force his face to comply with his lie. 

This wasn’t necessarily true. For the past three weeks, Gatsby and Nick had been involved...romantically. Ever since the escape of the Buchanan’s. 

Gatsby’s heart had been broken into shards of unrequited love when Daisy left East Egg. She and Tom ran like cowards to God knows where, since the press were closing in on them for the manslaughter of Myrtle Wilson. Gatsby had tried to take the blame, but all evidence pointed at Daisy, and his attempts were rendered futile. 

Of course, loyal Nick had been there to pick up the pieces. He had always been happy to simply be by his side. Nick would have even been okay had Gatsby married Daisy, as long as he could remain the Golden Mans faithful friend. Nick loves holding the occupation of Gatsby’s only friend - as selfish as it sounded, he wanted it to always be that way. 

Needless to say, Nick was over the moon that one starry night when Gatsby kissed him. It was amazing. Words couldn’t describe the joy that he felt and shared. Gatsby loves him. Not his stupid cousin. 

And now...now Nick didn’t know what to think. He still loved Gatsby, of course...and Nick would get kidnapped a hundred thousand times for him. But Nick had to do something about his dealings with Meyer Wolfsheim. It was throwing their lives into jeopardy. It was throwing his life into jeopardy. 

Wolfsheim sneered.  
“Is that so..? Because a little bird told me you two have gotten particularly close recently. You didn’t even come home from his place the other night.”  
Nick started and glared at him.  
“You’re watching us?!”  
He spat, but his voice died as the henchman reminded Nick who he was talking to with a sharp jolt of the gun. 

“Of course I’m watching you. I watch everything that goes on in West Egg. I know every single person who’s ever passed through Gatsby’s doors. And I know that you’re lying when you say that you and Gatsby are simply....friends.”

Nick swallowed nervously and looked at the warehouse door. He wanted desperately for someone to come and get him: but he begged that Gatsby wouldn’t be stupid enough to come alone. 

Unfortunately, Nick’s fears were to come true. The door swung open and a furious Gatsby looked at the scene laid before him. Nick, his darling Nick, looked dishevelled, injured and absolutely terrified. His skin was as white as a ghost: but that could be due to the dangerous amount of blood loss that was displayed at the gash in his head. His beautiful hazel eyes pleaded almost guiltily, and Gatsby’s heart tried to reach out towards him; all he wanted was to caress Nick’s face and tell him everything would be okay, that it would all go back to normal as soon as he killed the bastard who’d dared to hurt even a hair on Nick’s head. 

“Ah, Mr. Gatsby. Glad to see you got my note.”  
Wolfsheim’s eyes seemed to gleam in delight at the fury on Gatsby’s face. He was relishing in every moment of this.  
“Jay, I’m sorry-“  
Nick began, only for a rough hand to clamp over his mouth.  
“Shut up.”  
The henchman grumbled, keeping the gun trained to the side of Nick’s temple. A tear escaped Nicks eyes and ran down his face, the salty trail stinging the small cuts on his cheek. 

Gatsby glowered. He approached Wolfsheim, rolling up his sleeves, only for Wolfsheim to draw a gun of his own out from his pocket and keep it pointing at Gatsby’s chest.  
“Stop right there.”  
“I don’t care if you shoot me.”  
Gatsby spat, continuing to walk forwards.  
“Not another step, unless you want a bullet through Mr. Carraway’s head.”

Gatsby stopped now, as if only noticing the gun that was pointed at Nick. His face was angry...but his hands shook in pure fear. Nick looked pleadingly at him, his eyes trying to beg Gatsby to leave, leave and not come back. 

“Now, we talk.”  
Wolfsheim put his gun down on the table. He wouldn’t need it, not with Nick at his mercy.  
“Let Nick go.”  
Gatsby said threateningly.  
“Let him go and I’ll talk.”  
“No, we’ll talk now.”  
Meyer’s voice became cold and dark.  
“You sent me a letter saying you wanted to cut your dealings with me. What made you think I’d let you leave my employment that easily?”

Nick’s heart soared a little bit. Gatsby had cut off his dealings? It made Nick so happy to know that Gatsby was going on the straight and narrow. 

“I’ve payed my five years of service to you, as per our contract, which you signed...Wolfsheim.”  
Gatsby crosses his arms, not once taking his eyes off the gun pointing at Nick.  
“You mean this contract?”

Meyer pulled out a piece of paper that had two signatures on it.  
“The contract that states if a breach of policy occurs, you must stay in my employment until I see it fit to release you?”  
“Breach in policy?! What the hell are you talking about? I never once broke our agreement!”

Meyer leaned closer to Gatsby, as close as he dared.  
“Then tell me...what happened to the shipment due to come in on the 03rd of June?”  
“That shipment never made it, the boat sank in the middle of the ocean! You can hardly place the blame on me!”  
“I can, and I have. You, Mr. Gatsby, are not permitted to leave my employment until I see fit.”

If looks could kill, Meyer would have combusted into flames. Gatsby’s eyes were practically shooting lasers.  
“I refuse.”  
“Very well. Say your farewells to Mr. Carraway and you can be on your way.”

The henchman laughed and his fingers wavered on the trigger.  
“NO!”  
Gatsby yelled, letting fear overcome his voice.  
“For gods sake, leave Nick out of this!”  
“I’ll leave him permanently out of this unless you return to my employment!”  
Meyer roared, anger filling his voice. His patience was wearing thin and everyone could tell. 

Gatsby stared up at the ceiling, where a glass ceiling revealed the starry night sky.  
“Fine. Just...let him go. Please...”  
He begged, and Meyer nodded at the henchman, who lowered the gun and took his hand away from Nicks mouth.  
“Gatsby, please don’t do this.”  
Nick begged, tears filling his eyes. He could feel their relationship, his world, collapsing around him. 

Gatsby shook his head, and walked over to Wolfsheim, where a fresh contract had been laid out. He picked up the pen to sign.  
“And you promise Nick will be let go if I sign this?”  
“I promise...”  
Wolfsheim grinned widely. His voice seemed laced with lies, but it didn’t seem as if Gatsby had the choice to believe him or not. 

The pen inches closer to the paper, when suddenly, Gatsby froze.  
“It’s a shame you know...”  
He said, looking up. Wolfsheim’s grin fell.  
“What is?”  
“I’ve never once believed your promises.”  
Gatsby threw the pen down on the desk and socked Wolfsheim. Meyer’s nose exploded with blood as it broke and he stumbled backwards. Nick felt a bullet graze his head as the henchman shot at him from where he was standing. So much as a hair to the left and Nick would surely be dead. Strangely, no other shots followed.

“You bastard...”  
Meyer growled, standing up. Gatsby shook his head.  
“You shouldn’t have taken my boyfriend.”  
He snarled, and raised his arm. Meyer realised in fright that Gatsby was holding his gun. Nick gasped and looked away, not wanting to witness what he knew was coming. A loud band ensued...and then silence.

Gatsby rushed over to Nick, checking his head for any major injuries.  
“Are you alright?!”  
“M’fine...the bullet just grazed me...”  
He said, finding that his mouth was still willing to cooperate. His heart was beating a million times a minute, considering how close he came to death. 

“This ones knocked out.”  
A cool, calm voice called from behind. It sounded like...  
“Thanks Jordan.”  
Gatsby said, taking the knife that she slid over to him and cut the ropes around Nicks ankles and wrists. He dropped it and caught Nick as he fell forward.  
“My darling, are you okay...?”  
“I am now....”

Nick mumbled, burying his face in Gatsby’s neck and wrapping his bloodied wrists around him. He felt himself being picked up into a bridal lift as Gatsby began to walk to the car that was parked out front. He didn’t care about being embarrassed, however. The evening had been long and tiring, and Nick didn’t want to think about the dead body of Wolfsheim in the warehouse, pooling in his own blood. 

“I’m sorry...it’s all my fault...”  
Nick whimpered, sobs wracking his body. He had thoroughly ruined Gatsby’s suit at this point, but Gatsby didn’t seem to mind. Jay held Nick, poor, fragile, caring Nick, held him in his arms, as if he would break like glass should he drop him. 

“It’s not your fault, my darling...”  
“It is, though. It’s stupid...”  
Nick sobbed, smelling the leather of car seats as they clambered inside. Nick didn’t once let go of Gatsby though. 

His memory was coming back to him. Nick could remember how he got into this sticky situation.

~

A letter had arrived at his doorstep. Nick thought it was strange, since he didn’t usually receive letters, unless they were his bills or from Gatsby. But...this envelope was red. A deep red. The letter inside said;

‘Dear Mr. Carraway,  
The suit you gave to us to be tailored needs some last minute adjustments. Please meet us at our establishment so we may take your measurements.  
Address:  
12 Saxon Road, Apartment 23  
Sincerely,  
Toby’s Tailors.’

Nick had already planned to meet up with Gatsby in an hour, but he believed this wouldn’t take long. Grabbing his coat and hat, Nick left the house and travelled to the address, not thinking for a second that the Tailor he took his clothes to was actually located in Daxon Road. 

~

Gatsby looked at the clock. 4:30pm. Nick was almost an hour late...Nick was never late. 

Something was wrong. 

Gatsby stood, ran down the many stairs of his mansion and headed towards the small groundskeepers house. The door was wide open. Broken off it’s hinges. Gatsby reached down to his ankle, where he kept a knife strapped, and walked in. The house didn’t look robbed. Everything was neat and tidy, exactly how Nick kept it. There was nothing to suggest something was wrong, aside from the door. 

Then Gatsby saw it. First, the opened red letter, laying next to a closed blue envelope.

Jay’s heart sank. Only one person in New York, apart from himself, was rich enough to afford blue envelopes. 

He tore it open, and read the note inside. 

‘Dear Mr. Gatsby.  
You may be aware of Mr. Carraway’s disappearance. It’s my greatest pleasure to tell you that he won’t make it to your arranged meet up, nor any future meet-ups.  
If you’d like to see him again, I suggest you come to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the ash city.  
If you don’t arrive by 5:30pm exactly, each half hour you fail to come, I will remove one of Mr. Carraway’s teeth. It shall be excruciatingly painful. For him, that is. I, however, shall thoroughly enjoy it.  
Sincerely,  
M.W.’

Gatsby threw the letter to the side and picked up Nicks telephone, dialling a number with shaking hands.  
“Jordan?! It’s Gatsby. We have a problem.”

~

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence. Nick had fallen asleep, with Gatsby nursing his head wounds with the first aid kit kept in the boot of the car. Jordan drove, slowly, in silence, so as not to attract any unwanted attention. If they were pulled over, Gatsby doubted that even his connections with the police would be able to stop suspicion towards an unconscious man lying next to another man covered in the blood and tears of the first. 

“He’s been through the wars.”  
Jordan mumbled, being the first to break the silence.  
“Can’t be nice, being kidnapped and then witnessing a murder in one night.”  
“Yes...I can’t imagine it is...”

Gatsby put everything away and stroked Nicks hair softly. He’d been through so much.  
“It’s my fault...”  
Gatsby sighed, and let his hand rest on Nicks forehead.  
“He should never have been dragged into this. And he blames himself!”  
“Don’t put yourself down, Gatsby, this is Wolfsheim’s fault. And now we don’t ever have to worry about him again.”

Gatsby sighed and sat back.  
“I doubt it...Wolfsheim wasn’t the Boss of this whole bootlegging crime scheme. They’ll be others come for revenge...”  
“It’s fine. We can stop them, like we always have.”  
Jordan flashed a small smile, but Gatsby shook his head.

“Still...I can’t help but think that he’d be better off without me.”  
Nicks eyes flew open.  
“No!!”  
He sat up quickly and faced Gatsby with angry eyes.  
“Nick..? How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”  
Nick said angrily, crossing his arms. Jordan had remained silent. Whether she did so because she wanted to listen, or respected their privacy, she never said.  
“Jay Gatsby, if you leave me after everything that just happened, I will never forgive you.”  
He yelled, punching the seat in anger. Gatsby simply stared. 

“To hell that I’d be better off without you! Without you, I’d still be in that bloody warehouse, begging for my life!”  
“But you wouldn’t have been there if it weren’t for me!”  
“So what?! Jay, if it weren’t for you, I never would have experienced the happiness I felt around you. The happiness I still feel around you!”

Nick felt tears forming in his eyes again, and he cursed himself for being so weak.  
“I stayed with you all those months you were pining after Daisy. I stayed with you when she broke your heart and left. And god dammit, I’ll stay with you even if it means almost dying to the hands of a mad man!”

“Nick...”  
“Don’t leave me!”  
“Nick.”  
“Please don’t leave me...”  
“Darling...come here...”  
Nick threw his arms around Gatsby’s neck, allowing himself to be pulled into Gatsby’s lap. Gatsby buried his head in Nicks neck.

“I won’t go anywhere my darling. I’m never going anywhere.”  
“You promise...?”

Gatsby leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Nicks, lightly kissing them, before pulling away. One arm remained wrapped around Nicks waist and he pulled his other arm up to rest his hand on Nicks cheek.  
“I promise. I promise to always protect you. I promise I’ll never let another bastard hurt you again.”

Gatsby looked out the window, past the trees and bushes that were streaking past, up towards the moon. He swore by the moon and stars that night. 

“And I promise I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I’m so tired I’m never going to get up in the morning XD
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes. I’ll fix them eventually.


End file.
